Tenha fé no nosso amor
by Ca Paiva
Summary: Harry morava com seu padrinho Sirius, que morreu recentemente num acidente. Harry chega e os Weasleys o acolhem, mas... bem, havia Gina.
1. A Toca

**Capítulo 1 - A Toca**

A música calma e tranqüilizante tocava no som do carro, enquanto dirigia em direção à Toca. Sentia a brisa nos seus cabelos pretos e rebeldes, e pensava em seu padrinho. Nunca tinha se imaginado sem ele. E agora, com ele morto, encontrara uma família que iria acolhê-lo. A família de seu melhor amigo, os Weasley. Não conhecia-os direito, mas sabia que o amigo tinha vários irmãos e uma irmã. Será que ela era boa?

'Pára de pensar nessas coisas, Harry Potter, pela primeira vez nos seus 17 anos, tenha um pouco de decência!'

Ele conferiu o pequeno mapa em sua mão. Havia chegado à sua nova casa. Era bonita, porém simples. Não tinha todo o luxo que tinha onde morava com Sirius. 'Mas é melhor que um lar coletivo'. Saiu do carro e levantando a mão direita bateu na porta. Uma senhora meio baixinha e gordinha, que ele sabia ser Molly Weasley, abriu-a e o convidou para entrar.

- Oh, Harry, por favor, sinta-se em casa. Eu vou pedir para os meninos ajudarem com as malas e a tirarem sua, ãh, moto do carro. Um segundo. – Molly subiu as escadas para chamar seus filhos, e deixou Harry sozinho no hall de entrada.

A porta atrás dele se abriu e uma ruiva, com um vestido de manga comprida até os pés e os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, entrou no hall, com um olhar intrigado.

- Harry? O que você ta fazendo aqui? – a voz suave da menina fez Harry virar para trás e estender automaticamente a mão para cumprimentá-la.

- Oi, Virgínia. Eu vou morar aqui por um tempo, mas você já devia saber disso. Sabe, meu padrinho faleceu e eu não tinha para onde ir. – Harry respondeu meio encantado, meio decepcionado, fazia anos que não via a menina. Ele esperava tudo, menos uma _santa_. Dava pra ver o quanto era bonita, era apenas usar um pouco de maquiagem, arrumar os cabelos e usar roupas que valorizassem seu corpo.

- Sinto muito por Sirius, mas Deus colhe as melhores flores do jardim. Onde ele está, com certeza é melhor do que aqui. E pode me chamar de Gina. – ela aceitou o cumprimento do moreno.

- Obrigada, Gina. – as mãos dela pousaram nas suas, e ele pode sentir a maciez delas. Será que todo corpo de Gina tinha aquela maciez?

A Sra. Weasley desceu com os gêmeos apressada.

- Oi, meu bem – cumprimentou Gina com dois beijos no rosto. – Você pode mostrar a casa enquanto os meninos ajudam com as malas e o resto? Eu preciso ir correndo, perdi à hora e as criancinhas não vivem sem mim. Eu sou professora, Harry. – a senhora explicou para o jovem, ao mesmo tempo que Gina se sentia corar por seus pensamentos. Ela o havia visto apenas uma vez, quando tinha 12 anos, numa festa de aniversário de Rony. E nem chegou a falar com ele, mas o achou extraordinariamente bonito. Entretanto, não podia ter desejos por ele, decidiu seguir o caminho de Deus, e não iria trair sua própria fé!

- Tudo bem, mãe. Eh, Harry, se puder me acompanhar...

- Estou bem atrás de você. – respondeu o moreno.

Enquanto iam andando, a ruiva permanecia calada. Harry achou melhor puxar assunto, para conhecê-la.

- Então, onde você estuda? Nunca te vi na Pacific.

- Eu estudo em um colégio católico, o Sant Mary. Planejo ser freira.

- Freira? – perguntou Harry chocado. – Seria um desperdício.

A ruiva devolveu o comentário com um olhar frio.

- Então, esse é o seu quarto. – e antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela havia sumido. Uma garota diferente de todas que ele já tinha visto. Acostumara-se com as meninas mais lindas o seguindo, enquanto Gina fugia! Talvez fosse a mais bonita de todas, mas se escondia. E havia alguma coisa nela que lhe chamara a atenção.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando um ruivo entrou, deixou as malas de Harry em um canto e se jogou na cama.

- Fala, _brother_. Como você ta? – perguntou Rony.

- Ah, eu to bem. Quer dizer, na medida do possível. Sirius morreu há cinco dias, né? Não deu pra superar ainda.

- É verdade, sinto muito. Mas olha pelo lado bom, daqui há uma semana as aulas recomeçam - disse Rony, fazendo uma cara de entediado, enquanto Harry ria.

- Eu não acho ruim voltar pra _Pacific_. Você devia estar feliz em rever a Mione. – e de repente, surgiu um sorriso no rosto do ruivo. – Talvez, se você não fosse tão lerdo.

- Eu tenho medo de perder minha chance com ela. Você não sabe disso, mas quando a gente gosta de uma menina, de verdade, a gente tem medo.

- Como eu não sei disso? O que garante? – perguntou Harry com cara de ofendido.

- HAHAHAHA, Harry Potter, apaixonado? Conta outra! – o ruivo começou a rir. - Você só faz a mulherada de idiota, cara! Você nunca gostou de _uma_! Mas é o que falam: para cada homem que fez uma mulher de idiota, há uma mulher que fará esse idiota virar homem.

- Como a Mione é pra você?

- Como a Mione é pra mim. – disse o ruivo com voz de apaixonado. – Mas me diz, como tá a Gabriela? Ainda tá com ela?

- Talvez. – a imagem de Gina veio a sua cabeça – Rony, sua irmã vai virar freira?

- Vai. Quer dizer, ela estuda em um colégio católico, e quer ser freira. Vai entender! Ninguém aqui sabe o motivo exato. Parece que ela até nunca beijou. NUNCA BEIJOU! – Harry se sentiu ainda mais atraído por ela. Será possível? – Mas é o que ela escolheu, a gente tem que respeitar isso. Por quê?

- Nada, só fiquei curioso. Fazia tempo que não a via. – Harry ia continuar quando Fred e Jorge chegaram ao quarto, chamando-os para almoçar.

Estavam saindo do quarto, quando Harry esbarrou em Gina, que saiu do quarto ao lado. Por reflexo, Harry segurou a cintura de Gina, dando-lhe apoio. Os olhares se encontraram, mas rapidamente os castanhos saíram da imensidão esmeralda, e a menina se afastou parecendo aborrecida. Harry sacudiu a cabeça, afastando seus pensamentos.

Ela era só mais uma.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Só isso.

N/A: Em primeiro lugar: A idéia dessa fanfic não é minha. É da Lanni. Eu só estou realizando (: Esse aí foi o primeiro capítulo, não saiu exatamente como o esperado, mas eu não agüentei e escrevi logo e correndo :D

Espero que gostem

Beeeijos

N/B Lanni: adorei o capítulo! Achei muito legal para começar, vamos ver como será o próximo! Espero q eu não tenha exagerado com as coisinhas que eu sugeri.


	2. Lágrimas

**Capitulo 2 : Lágrimas**

_Três meses depois..._

Harry já estava acostumado à sua nova vida. Todos os Weasley saíam de manhã para trabalhar e só voltavam de noite, Harry e Rony iam para Pacific e deixavam Gina no Saint Mary no caminho. Rony, que (finalmente) tinha começado a namorar com Hermione, fazia um curso qualquer à tarde, deixando assim Harry e Gina sozinhos em casa por um bom tempo.

Ele não conseguia arrancar muitas palavras da garota, que era quieta e tímida. Ás vezes chegava a fazer perguntas sobre sua escola, mas ela raramente respondia, apenas 'Sim' ou 'Não', dependendo da pergunta.

Certo dia, Gina chegou em casa transtornada.

- Boa tarde, Foguinho. - Harry cumprimentou-a. – Eu pedi pizza, sobrou um pouco aí se quiser... – a ruiva lhe dirigiu um olhar frio ao virar-se para pegar uma panela – Mas se não quer, então bom almoço para você.

- Eu já disse para não me chamar de Foguinho. – resmungou Gina baixinho.

- O que foi, Foguinho? - Harry se aproximou dela.

- EU JÁ DISSE PRA NÃO ME CHAMAR DE FOGUINHO, SEU IDIOTA! – e empurrou Harry. – EU. NÃO. SOU. UM. FOGUINHO. – ela deu um empurrão mais forte em Harry, que caiu em uma das cadeiras da cozinha com as mãos pra cima, em gesto de rendição.

- Nossa ruiva, _agora_ você me surpreendeu. Sem brincadeira. – Harry ficou sem reação. O que tinha acontecido com ela?

Uma espécie de fungada despertou Harry de seus pensamentos. Ele olhou e viu a garota tentando mexer no que parecia ser uma sopa na panela, mas se atrapalhou devido ao nervosismo e deixou cair tudo no chão, queimando a mão.

Harry correu para ampará-la, pondo a panela na pia. Segurou os ombros dela e a fez virar-se pra si, e quando aqueles olhos cor de chocolate se dirigiram a ele, ele pode ver o quanto estavam umedecidos.

- Gina... você... você tá bem? – a garota começou a chorar forte, as lágrimas descendo pela sua pele perfeita.

Harry cedeu ao impulso e a abraçou, e para sua surpresa ela o puxou para mais perto. Ao sentir as pernas dela bambas, Harry a segurou ainda mais forte, como se pudesse absorver toda sua dor. A segurou no colo e a levou até a sala, ao sofá, e lá se sentou, pondo-a em seu colo; a cabeça dela na curva de seu pescoço, que estava umedecido por conta das lágrimas derramadas.

Gina parecia estar tão desesperada em seu pranto que não havia percebido a forma que estava enroscada a Harry, o que não permitiria em qualquer outra circunstância.

Ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas mesmo assim disse algumas palavras de consolo a ela. Sua mão estava na coxa de Gina inconscientemente, e ela estava com um dos braços frouxamente em sua cintura. A outra mão de Harry acariciava os cabelos flamejantes e macios.

Depois de um tempo, os soluços deixaram de ser escutados, já que ela havia adormecido lá. Embora gostasse de estar tão junto dela, Harry não podia deixar que eles fossem vistos daquela maneira. A levou até o quarto dela e deitou-a na cama, cobrindo-a com um cobertor.

Desceu as escadas e limpou a sopa do chão, jogando o resto da pizza no lixo.

Depois de algumas horas a família Weasley já estava sentando-se à mesa para jantar, e Gina desceu. Os cabelos soltos esvoaçando pela sala enquanto andava.

Quem ouvisse dizer que ela havia chorado praticamente o dia inteiro, não acreditaria. O rosto estava livre de inchaços e a expressão estava tranqüila. Ela não olhou no rosto de ninguém e também não falou nada, apenas assentiu quando perguntaram se o dia dela foi bom.

Harry, às vezes, se arriscava em olhar para ela, mas Gina não retribuía o olhar. Depois de um tempo desistiu.

Já era mais de meia-noite quando Harry acordou de um pesadelo. Tentava voltar a dormir, mas era impossível. Decidiu descer até a cozinha para tomar um copo de água.

Descendo devagar, começou a ouviu ruídos e ficou preocupado. 'Será que são ladrões?', perguntava a si mesmo. Mas chegando mais perto percebeu que era Gina, e ela não estava com aquelas roupas largas e compridas que normalmente usava, mas sim com uma camisola que revelava suas pernas e seus braços.

- Oi, Harry. – ela cumprimentou. Ele estranhou, já que na maior parte do tempo ela não falava com ele por vontade própria. – Com sede?

Ele assentiu.

- Eu também. – e ela abriu um sorriso pra ele. O sorriso mais bonito que ele já tinha visto. Ele estava hipnotizado.

Gina se aproximou, deu um beijo no rosto dele e o abraçou. Ele retribuiu o abraço surpreso. Ela se pôs na ponta dos pés, aproximou a boca na orelha dele e sussurrou:

- Obrigada por hoje, Harry.

E tão ela o soltou e saiu andando, subindo as escadas. E antes que percebesse, Harry estava com a mão na bochecha em que a ruiva tinha depositado o beijo.

Quando Harry subiu as escadas e adormeceu, foi com a visão de Gina em sua mente.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A : O cap ficou pequeno, mas eu não gosto de muitas enrolassões. Acho que foi o menor capitulo que já escrevi na minha vida, mas eu gostei dele. Sei lá.. Deu só três páginas no Word quando os outros de outras fics costumama dar mais ou menos 10. Eu to gostando mutio de escrever essa fic, mas ainda não me empolguei com ela, pois está bem no comecinho. Daqui a pouco ninguééééém me segura! Hahahahahaha**

**Beeeijos!!**

**N/B Lanni: nossa, que curiosidade!!!!!!! Pq serah q a Gina tava chorando, hein?! Cá, espero q vc atualize logo, to louca pra saber oq vem por aí! Ta super, parabéns!! **


End file.
